


Graxh

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Delta Quadrant Cuisine, Food, Gen, Spices, cuisine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Janeway tried a dish called graxh.





	Graxh

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober - Prompt 9 - “There is a certain taste to it.”

“There is a certain taste to it.” Neelix said as he placed the plate of a dish called graxh in front of Captain Janeway. 

A look of reluctance appeared on Janeway’s face as she surveyed the brown slushy and decidedly unappetising meal. Given Neelix’s past history of experimental cuisine and various ‘delicacies’ from the Delta Quadrant, this would likely be no different.

Neelix’s speckled face with a wide tooth grin met her eyes as she looked up from the meal.

“It is highly recommended by the Antaris.” He said.

Janeway gave in, picked up a fork, an tried a mouthful of the graxh. It was indeed unusual, salty and earthy with a sticky texture, but also sweet and spicy. The spice was unlike anything she had tried before. The heat was similar to Earth chilli, but it’s depth was different and it assaulted her taste buds. The graxh was surprisingly edible. It bore a similarity to several dishes from the Alpha Quadrant, but the spice set it apart. 

“It’s good isn’t it.” Neelix said. 

“It’s not bad, not bad at all.” Janeway replied as she took another mouthful.


End file.
